Ma'am Rouge
The original version can be seen here. '' Salutations, my name is Christopher J. Williams. I quite admire the fictional being known as Rouge the Bat, and as a result I will write about an alternate version of her to express my content for this gentlewoman. This version bears the title "Dark Rouge.exe" and was created with the 3D Model Engine provided by Gmod. I find the picture I've taken to be quite exquisite, though i currently fear how she obtains her nutritional gains through the consumption of homo sapiens; through fear and surprise, the homo sapiens leak blood from their vessels as a response to this gentlewoman. An old Black and White styled photograph shows that Dark Rouge's body color was that of the brightest color of the color spectrum, which matched the body color of her twin sister, White Rouge. She has quite the impressive amount of power, and she always states a specific quote as she ends someone's life: "My name is Dark Rouge, and i will transplant your primary circulatory organ outside your chest." Her sister also states another specific quote as she ends someone's life, this one being: "My name is White Rouge, and I will perform rhythmic inhaling motions towards your spirit." One time she found an anthropomorphic echidna named Knuckles, which she gave an unwelcoming grin towards when he bestowed his eyes upon her. She then turned her head to face her sister, telling her a complex and contemplative theory about how they bestow the power of pure darkness. I currently believe that I had created her with the 3D Model Engine from Gmod using my computer. I began transferring photos of this gentlewoman, one of which has an anthropomorphic hedgehog named Amy Rose getting her head dislocated from her neck through the actions of Dark Rouge, and another one of which containing Amy Rose walking with an anthropomorphic squirrel named Sally Acorn, where they meet the two Rouge sisters and attempt to flee, exclaiming immense stress signals from their throats before suddenly halting. After sprinting away for a while, Amy and Sally met the very evil gentleman known as Sonic.exe, who greeted them with the statement "Your movements are quite slow, you cannot outrun the much faster Rouge Sisters." And then the two sisters violently consumed the hedgehog and squirrel as Sonic.exe laughed quite happily at their demise, which caused me to speak "Please move to Amy Rose and Sally Acorn", but it had only caused Sonic.exe to continue his rather content exlamations of joy. This gave me immense feelings of fear and anger since I could not comprehend how Dark Rouge, White Rouge, and Sonic.exe would hastily end the lives of Amy Rose and Sally Acorn, as the two had shown themselves to be rather innocent gentlewomen. I mourned aloud for the sudden inability to shut down my computer software before seeing a Black and White styled figure against one of my windows. After looking for a rather short amount of time, I began to notice a smile with teeth that had been stained with blood, which I felt to be very much disturbing. I then noticed a bloodied pitch-black colored eye, at which point I realised that this eye was the same one I gave Dark Rouge when I designed her, and the figure suddenly disappeared without a trace. I could not comprehend what had just occured, and I can assure you gentlemen that I am not a person to lie about real events. I could not tolerate these hasty horror events for much longer, so I climbed onto my bed and started sleeping. I soon caught a nightmare where I was inside a dark abyss with Sonic.exe, Dark Rouge, and White Rouge, where they stated to me "We have ascended to the highest region of power, and now we will end your life to sustain ourselves with your body's nutritional substances." Then the haunted statue from the subjectively disturbing creepypasta phenominon known as Ben Drowned had suddenly appeared from behind my back, where he asked me the question "Ben, what is your reason for being in this location?" before they all started consuming my body. Afterwards, I had regained consciousness from my mind-resting exercise, before noticing that Dark Rouge was on top of my bed with me, and we have not never seen her sister, White Rouge, again since this incident. The original story should be credited to '''Hammerbig8.' Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Sonic Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:EVIL SONIXXX Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:DIALOGUE! Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:TRUE STORY Category:Ben Category:Well, that was anticlimactic.